


Cinderel

by CastielsHeart



Series: ABO Fairytales [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cinderella Elements, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: A dark x rated retelling of Cinderella as an ABO with Castiel as Cinderella.Castiel is an orphaned omega forced to be a servant by his step mother after the death of his father.  He meets a young alpha who introduces himself as Dee.  Castiel doesn't know this is Prince Dean, who is heir to the throne.  Can their budding relationship survive lies, scheming family members, assassins, and politics.  Read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://ibb.co/HC6nZD9)

Cinderel  
Chapter One  
*** Castiel ***

Once upon a time there was a rich alpha landowner named Chuck, who lived happily with his omega mate, Hael. She was an omega angel that the alpha wolf had fallen deeply in love with early on in his youth. Her dark hair, heavenly blue eyes, and glorious white wings had enchanted all that met her.

In the seventh year since their mating, Hael found herself with pup. Chuck was overwhelmed with joy that his beautiful omega was giving him a child. On the day their pup was born, Chuck wept when he beheld his new born son’s delicate white wings. Angels were rare and cherished as such. They named him Castiel and rejoiced at their first pups good health. 

Castiel was soon discovered to be an intelligent and handsome omega that grew steadily under his parents’ watchful eyes. It was a week before their pup’s third birthday when Hael fell very ill. As the sun rose on Castiel’s birthday, the gravediggers were preparing his omega mother’s grave for her still cooling body.

Castiel was sad because his alpha father was sad but mainly he was confused. He had been told by his nanny, Rachel, that his omega mother had gone to sleep forever to be with the great alpha and omega gods in heaven. Castiel had cried when Rachel said that he could not follow her. Rachel however said that at night, when he said his prayers, they could include one to his mother.

Castiel continued to grow more handsome with each passing year. His alpha father doted on him and taught him everything he knew. They would spend long hours at night in front of the fireplace reading to one another. Chuck loved his son very much.

Shortly after Castiel’s seventh birthday, Chuck announced that he was courting a widowed omega to be his mate. The alpha felt that Castiel needed an omega parent to help guide him toward adulthood. A month later Chuck brought Naomi, his new omega mate, home.

Naomi feigned niceness to Castiel in front of Chuck. Behind the alpha’s back, she berated and ignored Castiel’s needs. She held her own omega children in high regard though. Thus Michael and Anna were both horribly spoiled and were mean to Castiel at every opportunity. They would pinch and kick him whenever they were left unsupervised. Castiel had constant bruises on his arms and legs.

When Castiel’s alpha father was away, the poor omega would spend most of his time in the kitchen’s with the servants. They treated him well and taught him to do any tasks when he asked. When his alpha father was home, his stepmother and siblings would only ignore him instead of abuse him. Castiel never said anything to Chuck because his alpha father seemed happy with his new omega.

Four months after Naomi and her children joined their household, Chuck fell ill. Naomi wouldn’t allow anyone else but her to attend to the alpha. In less than a fortnight Chuck was dead and Naomi took over the estate.

Castiel found himself banished to the kitchen with the servants permanently. Naomi sold off many of their holdings and possessions so her and her bratty children could dress in the latest and greatest styles.

Castiel dressed like a servant, ate like a servant, and worked like a servant. His nights were spent sleeping in front of the fireplace in the kitchen. Castiel’s delicate white wings became permanently stained by the ashes from the fire. Michael and Anna took to loathfully calling him Cinderel. Castiel made it his mission to stay unnoticed and out of sight. 

All that changed the day the Alpha King of the Provence sent out a notice that his alpha son and heir was having a coming of age ball. Every omega that was unmated and of mating age was commanded to attend. Castiel was so excited. Not that he thought the prince alpha would give him a second look. Castiel just looked forward to leaving the estate. He had basically been a prisoner and slave there for the past ten years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of a sexual relationship between Lisa and Dean.

*** Dean ***

Dean was in his room in the tower looking out at his father’s hunting grounds that stretched on as far as the eye could see. He understood he was the heir to the throne and with that came obligations but he had just turned eighteen. The young alpha barely felt that he understood who he was so how was he supposed to choose a mate that was not only right for him but also his kingdom? King Alpha John had given Dean an ultimatum, either he picks someone at his coming of age party or be subjected to an arranged marriage set by his father.

The alpha king of the adjoining province had already sent his omega daughter, Lisa, to their court to tempt Dean. He found her to be bendy and easy. Within a fortnight she had bedded half the alpha guards of the castle.. Dean had fooled around with her but he had not given her his knot. He had pleased her with his fingers and she had pleased him with her mouth. He had no intent in taking her as his mate.

Dean enjoys the silence while it lasts. His little brother Sam will come looking for him soon. He knows it won’t take long for the news that Dean had yet another argument with his father to reach Sam. His mother, Queen Omega Mary, had been present for this one. He could tell that she sympathized but that she understood her alpha’s position as well. Dean was the heir and without a mate he could not further the family line. Even though Sam was an alpha, he had no interest in ever being king. He was an academic, who had aspirations of joining the cult of the Men of Letters. In so doing he would have to officially denounce any claim in the succession.

Dean would not steal his brother’s dreams from him. One way or another he would find a mate but he would be damned if he’d agree to an arranged marriage for nothing more than his father’s ambitions. He wanted love and companionship. Hopefully the alpha god would lead him to his ideal omega.

Dean heard footsteps outside his door. So Sam had finally heard and come looking for him. There was a timid knock at the door that made Dean sigh. “Enter.” Dean called out as he attempted to school his features.

Dean’s overgrow little brother entered and Dean could immediately tell that he was concerned. “I heard you and father argued. Was it about mating again?”

“Yeah. I guess I’m lucky he’s giving me any opportunity to choose at all. He really wants me to mate Lisa. Her father wants rid of her quite badly. He has offered a huge dowlery as well as a treaty father has wanted for some time.” Dean says with a frown.

“I thought you found her attractive.” Sam said questioningly.

“She is but she is impure and self absorbed. She is only interested in mating me because I am the heir. She has taken little interest in who I am beyond that. That is not what I want Sammy. I need a companion…not a whore.” Dean felt he might have been harsh but the turmoil in his mind has his inner alpha upset and wanting to lash out at someone.

“I understand. I will pray to the Great Alpha and Omega that you will find your true mate.” Sammy said bowing his head as though he were praying at that moment. For all Dean knew he was.

“Thanks Sammy. How were your lessons with your tutor?”

“Gabriel was in a weird mood today. He kept switching from subject to subject. He really needs to tone it down on the sugar.” Sam said with a smile.

“Yeah he’s pretty weird but he knows more than anyone alive according to the Men of Letters. He will be instrumental in getting you inducted into their ranks.” Dean said pensively.

“Yeah. You’re still okay will me abdicating from the royal line?”

“Of course. You go be the brain. It was what you were meant to do.” Dean said playfully punching his brother in the arm. “Let’s go down to the kitchens and see if Ellen has any pie.” Dean said smiling trying to put all his worries out of his mind. Maybe tonight he would go for a ride in the countryside under the stars. He hoped he would be able to ditch his personal guard Benny so he could go it alone. Sometimes it was nice not to feel like a prince and just a regular alpha.

Sam and Dean spent the afternoon eating apple pie and gossiping with Ellen. She was fun and was like a second mother to the two princes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*** Castiel ***  
The house was settling in for the night. Naomi and her horrible children were in their rooms. Castiel thanked the Omega god that he had made it through yet another day. Michael had raised a fuss at dinner over the quality of wine that was served while Naomi complained about the lack of candles. Castiel reminded Naomi that candles had not been purchased because she had used the money allotted for them to buy an ebony comb for Anna, an emerald tie broach for Michael and a new necklace to match her new dress. Naomi had flung the bread plate at him.

Castiel had become all too used to such antics from Naomi and easily ducked before he was hit. Now that his duties were done, Castiel decided that a swim in the lazy river that went through the property would be beneficial to his aching, abused body. Plus he had helped bake the bread that day and he was drenched in sweat. His normal flowery omega brocade was hidden by the fragrance of soot and perspiration.

Castiel made his way down to the rivers edge without the use of a candle or a torch. He’d made the journey so many times that it was second nature. He knew the path and the location of every root that might trip him up. At the waters edge he stripped off all of his clothes except his long white undershift. He dabbled his foot in the waters edge and groaned at how cool it felt.

He waded out into the dark water until he was forced to swim. Once in the deep water, Castiel turned onto his back to float. He let the soothing night sounds lull him into relaxation as he floated lazily in the river.

*** Dean ***  
Prince Dean had sent word to the evening stable boy to have his horse, Impala, saddled and ready to ride after dusk. Dean ducked into the kitchens to grab an apple for Impala and something sweet to take with him to snack on. He was just about to leave the kitchen when a dark shadow appeared in the doorway and blocked his escape.

“Brother, where do you think you’re going?” the shadow spoke.

Dean sighed, “I was going to take a night ride.” The young alpha said to his personal guard, Benny.

“By yourself?” Dean nodded in response. “I don’t think so. You’re not supposed to leave the castle without me.”

“Please Benny. Just this once. I need some time on my own to think. It feels like I have the weight of the entire world on my shoulders. Please.”

“Alright but take your sword and tell no one I allowed this. Try not to come into contact with any that will know who you are”

“Thanks Benny. I owe you one.” Dean said looking quite relieved.

“Remember that when your father has me chained up in the dungeon for letting you get hurt.” Benny called out as Dean made a retreat in haste.

Once Dean was off the castle grounds he felt a little of the weight holding him down, let up. He felt something draw him to the bank of the river. He rode Impala slow along the river, listening to the calm sounds of the water. Even in his calm he felt something was about to happen. The alpha in him was paying close attention for some reason. Only the Alpha god knew why, Dean reasoned.

*** Castiel ***  
The waters had made Castiel feel so much better that he was nearly dousing as he floated. This must have been why the omega did not hear the commotion approaching him. Castiel knew nothing was amiss until strong arms were around him tugging him from his floating slumber.

Castiel sputtered, “Unhand me you brute.” Was the first thing that came from the omega’s lips.

“You’re alive.” Said a nice deep surprised voice. “I thought you had drown. You were so still.”

“Who are you and why are you on my family’s land?” Castiel asked as he smelled that the man that held him was an alpha.

“I am just a peaceful traveler. I mean you no harm fair omega.” The alpha said in an even, earnest voice.

“If you mean me no harm that unhand me. I am perfectly capable of swimming to shore by my own power.” Castiel said making a conscious effort to hide the fact that he was flustered.

The alpha immediately let go of him. Castiel made his way to shore with the alpha at his side. When they made it to the bank, a beautiful black horse was grazing nearby. “Would it be okay if I sat with you? I have snacks on my horse that I am willing to share for the trade of a conversations with you.” The alpha asked sweetly.

“As long as conversation is all you have in mind.” Castiel asked still guarded.

“Yes… conversation is all I seek. Once the food is gone you are free to leave unmolested.” The alpha said conveying honesty.

“Good. The only person I will ever allow to touch me intimately is my future mate.” Castiel informed the alpha in order to make his stance more clear.

“You have an intended mate then?” the alpha said sounding sad.

“No.” Castiel said hoping the darkness hid his blush.

“That is hard to believe. You’re beautiful.” The alpha said almost as a whisper.

“I am more valuable than my looks, alpha.” Castiel said sounding terse.

“I meant no disrespect. I would like to talk to and get to know you better. Let me retrieve the food.” The alpha said walking toward the black horse.

Castiel sat on a large tree root and waited for the alpha to return. The alpha returned with a cloth tide bundle. Inside were the most delicious looking cookies, slices of cake, bread and some grapes. “You sure pack richly for a traveler.” Castiel said sounding suspicious. 

“Hey I like food… good food… what can I say.” The alpha says with a grin apparent in his voice.

“If you say so.” The omega replied as he took the offered food. Castiel didn’t quite believe the alpha completely. He felt he was being given half truths.

“What is your name?” the alpha asked with his mouth full of pastry.

The omega grimaced at the alpha’s uncouth manners but replied, “You can call me Cas.”

“Well Cas my name is… Dee. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. So besides scaring me to death, what were you doing in the river?” the alpha said as he sat closer to the omega that was normal.

“I was swimming… relaxing. Nights, after the days work is done, I like to come out here and relax. Some nights I swim and some I stargaze.” Castiel answered truthfully even though he knew he was still not being told the truth my the alpha.

“Stargaze?” What are your favorite constellations?” the alpha inquired with no mockery in his voice. The omega found that refreshing. Every alpha that visited the manner always expressed negativity against omega’s knowing anything past the domestic graces.

“I am partial to Perseus and Andromeda.” Castiel replied pointing into the sky at their position.

“The great alpha Perseus who saved the fair omega Andromeda. She was left as a sacrifice to the ancient alpha gods you know.” Dee told him.

“Yes I am aware. I also like Prometheus, the male omega titan that stole fire from the alpha Zeus and gave it to humanity. Without fire we humans would be unable to cook or keep the wild animals at bay at night. Nor would we be able to stay warm during colder weather.” Cas informed the alpha.

“Zeus, the tyrant, sentenced that brave omega to be chained to a rock to have his liver eaten by an Eagle everyday for the rest of eternity.” The alpha said sounding sad.

“Yes. Such a shame that those who are so brave seem to suffer the most. So, what pray tell is your favorite constellation Dee?” the omega asked with a smile apparent in his voice. Even if the alpha was keeping secrets, he enjoyed his company. He didn’t seem to mean any harm to the omega.

“I like Pegasus. To have a winged horse and experience such freedom. It is a dream of mine.” The alpha said with great feeling.

“Freedom…you are an alpha with means.” Castiel said indicating the black horse. “How do you not feel that you are not free now. I am bound to this estate as a forced servant to my stepmother. I now nor will I ever have any freedom.”

“Looks can be deceiving, Cas. Don’t give up hope. You know if an alpha with means claimed you, you would be free.” Dee pointed out.

“Yes free of this prison only to be bound by another. Alpha’s tend to insist that their omega’s obey and ask no questions. Doesn’t sound like freedom to me.” Cas interjected.

“Not all alphas. I for one like an omega with knowledge and freewill. It is getting late. I have enjoyed your company, Cas. Would you meet me here tomorrow night. I’ll bring more treats. Same deal… food for conversation.” Dee said as he stood up.

“That sounds agreeable, Dee. I shall meet you here tomorrow, a half hour after sundown.” Cas said also making to stand.

“Until tomorrow.”

“Yes tomorrow.” Cas said as he turned toward the estate and left the alpha at his horse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while battling a migraine. I apologies for any mistakes in advance.

~~ Dean ~~

As Dean made his way back to the castle, he couldn’t help the smile on his face. It was nice to have a normal conversation with someone. People mostly spoke to Dean to either gain favor with him or berate him for not being regal enough to be the heir to the crown. Dean was known as a major rebel in the royal family. He knew and understood his obligations to the crown but some days he just yearned to be a common alpha. His conversation with Cas had given him a small taste of that. It was exhilarating. 

Dean dropped Impala off at the stables and made his way back into the castle mostly unseen. Ellen, the head cook, had seen him sneak through the kitchen. She had winked at him and motioned for him to hurry on up the stairs.

In-between the second and third floor, the alpha ran almost headlong into Benny in his haste. “Glad to see you back safe and sound brotha. I am thrilled I won’t be visiting the dungeon tonight because you got yourself maimed or killed.”

“Hey, I’m not an enfant! I am more than capable of taking a ride in the countryside without getting myself killed.” Dean said defensively and petulantly.

“There are quite a few nasty people out there. You could be kidnapped and held for ransom or worse killed by enemies of your father’s court.” Benny admonished.

“The only person I saw or spoke to did not even know who I was.” Dean said with a stupid smile on his face.

“Is that the omega I smell on you? You didn’t…?” Benny said leering at the prince.

“What? No! I was a gentleman. We just talked. He was so smart and pure. Cas is a servant but he is so much more.” Dean said unable to contain his enthusiasm about the omega.

“Sounds like you have a crush .” Benny accused.

“Maybe. I am seeing him again tomorrow night.” The prince revealed.

“No. Absolutely not without me. You are not going out unattended again. You are tempting fate boss.” Benny said sternly.

“I promised him… you can’t stop me.” Dean challenged.

Benny pondered for a moment. “Gabriel is taking your brother out to search out nocturnal animals to study tomorrow night. I am too accompany them. If you can convince them to go where you need, then I can protect you both.”

“Cas will wonder why I have an entourage.” Dean said looking defeated.

“If he is as smart as you say he is, he’ll figure it out sooner or later on his own.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll go talk to Gabe and Sam.” Dean said as he continued up the stairs. He’d hypothesized that he would find Gabe and Sam huddled over an ancient, dusty tome. He hoped that they would agree to help him and not make fun of him too much.

~~ Castiel ~~

When Castiel returned to the house, he found Charlie, a fellow omega and kitchen maid, stoking the fire. “Hey Cas, I saved you some bread and cheese.”

“You eat it. I ran into a traveler down by the river. He shared food with me in exchange for conversation.” Castiel replied as he sat down on the rug in front of the hearth. 

“He was an alpha. I can smell him on you. You only talked?” Cas looked up at Charlie and nodded. “That is surprising. From my experience alpha’s can’t think past their knots much.” Charlie said as she joined Cas on the rug, nibbling on the bread and cheese.

“I have to admit, I was surprised as well. I enjoyed his company but I am certain he wasn’t telling me the whole truth. He was riding a very nice horse that looked to be a royal breed. His clothing though plain was well made and the food he offered was very high quality and recently baked. He is not the rustic travelers I have encountered in the past. He’s coming back tomorrow night. Maybe I can figure him out then.” Cas reasoned. 

“Two nights in a row… is he sweet on you? Are you sweet on him?” the redheaded omega asked with a grin.

“I found his company enjoyable, that is all I’m willing to say at this time.” Cas said smiling and blushing.

“We better get to bed, Cas. Naomi will rip us a new one if breakfast is late.”

“Yeah.” Cas grimaced. “Goodnight Charlie.” Castiel watched the omega leave and then he grabbed his blanket and curled up in front of the fire. His mind wouldn’t shut off, so he pulled out his copy of Utopia from its hiding place. When Cas finally succumbed to sleep, he dreamt of a cute green eyed alpha riding a dark horse.

~~ Dean ~~ 

Dean found his brother just as he thought, hovering over a musty, old book. Gabriel was poised with quill and parchment in hand. “Hey Dean-o, what brings you to us at this hour?” Gabriel asked with a sleepy smile.

“I’m here to ask a favor. I talked to Benny and he told me about your planned night excursion tomorrow. I was wondering if you’d be willing to join forces with me. I met someone and promised to meet up with them again but Benny won’t let me sneak out alone again.” Dean said pleadingly.

“Dean, Me and Gabe are actually trying to accomplish an academic goal and not help you fornicate.” Sam reprimanded.

“For your information, it is only conversation I am after. The omega is smart and interesting.” Dean said nearly shouting in defense.

“This is out of the norm for you. Normally you bed them and move on. You’re not known for your purity of intention.” Gabriel said as he held up his hands in a preemptive apology for the fiery anger he predicted the statement would cause in the crown prince.

“For your information, I have grown some. I need to be more serious in order to find a worthy mate or father will arrange one with someone I can’t stand.

“Could this mystery omega be ideal?” Sam asked seriously.

“Maybe but there is a problem. He doesn’t know my real identity.” Dean confessed.

“You’re the crown prince. How could they not know who you are?” Sam asked puzzled.

“He is a servant in the countryside.”

“Father will have a stroke.” Sam concluded.

“This is going to be one hell of a show.” Gabriel said, smiling maniacally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
